


Five Things That Never Happened to Tiltyu

by Runespoor



Category: Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Alternate Universe - Buffy The Vampire Slayer Fusion, Alternate Universe - Evangelion, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Princess Tutu Fusion, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 09:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3763666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runespoor/pseuds/Runespoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>one life across various universes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Things That Never Happened to Tiltyu

**1\. Hogwarts**

Fifth year: Azel is driving himself crazy with worry over their OWLs and What If I Let Arvis Down, so Tiltyu thinks up an adventure, something fun and exciting, something that’ll take their minds off stuff.

It almost gets the three of them expelled, which means their families get involved. The Talk she has with her father is bad enough, not to mention Hogsmeade privileges being revoked, but the thing that makes her wish for a Time-Turner is that Azel stops talking to her, and so Lex (stupid loyal Lex) follows Azel’s suite, of course.

He makes a point to sit at the Hufflepuff table for every meal, and ignores her right through March, right through her awkward congratulating on making the Quidditch team (she knows without needing to ask that Lex helped, who plays Beater for Hufflepuff and still always gives his Gryffindor friends a hand or three), right through their OWLs and right through the summer holidays and by this stage she’s writing Lex letters to apologize and every time Arvis Velthomer’s name comes up at the dinner table (it’s getting to be often, her father’s hearing a lot of good about him from his Undersecretaries) her nails dig deeper into her palms, because surely if she hadn’t messed up Azel’s relationship with his brother he’d have forgiven her, right? And she doesn’t know what to do, short of begging Lex for a broom-ride to Velthomer Castle.

_That’s exactly the sort of bullshit idea that got Azel to stop talking to you_ , Lex writes back.

He’s not wrong, plus when she stops to think about it she has no idea what she can tell Azel to his face to convince him to listen that she hasn’t already tried twice (and once more in a letter), so she doesn’t stop to think, just sends back, _please_.

Lex’ next letter contains a date and an hour, and a Lex-threat ( _I swear to Merlin, if this gets Azel angry at me…_ ) that reads like an endearment. Tiltyu smiles for hours.

**2\. but everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked**

Lightning comes easy to her, flighty sparks and sudden, unexpected destruction. Handle with care; Tiltyu doesn’t but she thinks maybe she’s the thing that should be handled with caution. Maybe that’s why her dad let her go when she started to talk about joining the circus.

Maybe that’s why no-one will talk to her straight, conversations breaking off when they see her coming, and speaking of the disappeared Avatar only in hushed tones, whispering a name that makes Sigurd’s eyes cast around for his son.

**3\. into every generation, there is a chosen one; one girl in all the world**

“Tiltyu, be more careful,” Claude chides. “As the Slayer, your capacities are enhanced compared to that of an average human, but you’ve been taking too many risks lately. Why do you only manage to, ah, to annihilate your opponents after you’ve been hurt? Badly hurt.” He pauses. “You should take better care of yourself.”

There’s something anguished in his eyes that fills her stomach with jelly, as always. It’s like he really cares about her - but then, she’s the Slayer, and he’s her Watcher, and she may have lucked out on getting the one hot Watcher in this generation - possibly in all generations - but it’s not her first patrol night, despite Claude’s fussing. Besides…

“But I was protecting you! You’re way too pretty to let you get hit in the face!”

Claude lifts his hand to his eyes and starts rubbing the base of his nose. His cheeks have taken on the faint blush that means he’s losing patience with her. Not that she’s ever seen him lose his calm.

“I wish you wouldn’t joke about this,” he says, in a pained tone of voice.

…he’s made it clear time and again their relationship is strictly professional.

Tiltyu grins until her cheeks hurt, like she doesn’t have a care in the world. Sure, she could die tomorrow and it sucks Claude can barely stand her.

Well, at least they’re pretty.

**4\. Tokyo-3**

Tiltyu never wanted her children to fight; she never wanted her daughter to be raised as barely more than the NERV’s tool or her son to be barely raised at all (the consciousness inhabiting the EVA picks up on Arthur’s feralness and screams without sound).

She never wanted to end up in a broken-doll frame of a nightmare for humans to fight with, but she didn’t have much choice in the matter.

It was — well, it wasn’t deserved, but she couldn’t say she hadn’t seen it coming. The result of one too many thought experiments and risks taken and friendships her dear father had warned her against; at least it was just on her head.

But her children - _her children_ \- they were never meant to get involved.

The moment Arthur’s mind touches what remains of hers - a decade worth of memories floods in, Tinny’s frightened face through Arthur’s eyes, Arthur’s blood-deep anger beneath the chuckle-thin veneer of cheerfulness.

Awakened by her children’s pain, she is aware in ways she hasn’t been in years; she can cast out and sense nearby Tinny’s presence, her sharp fear under the dull shield of meekness, and — deeper, deeper still, safely hidden where it can’t hurt her - anger no less biting than Arthur’s.

Wrath echoes, Arthur’s and Tinny’s calling out to hers, primal wrath rending through her - through them - Arthur yelling with her and Tinny further away, she needs to get to Tinny, she _needs_ to get her daughter back, keep her safe – her arm extends – next to Tinny behind the glass is a figure she can’t quite make out – Hilda? Arvis? Lewyn? – but Arthur jolts at the sight, and the EVA’s hand crashes into the glass where the figure is standing.

Sirens blare; they’ll get the EVA under control with or without Arthur’s grudging help, but she sends her fist again and again into the glass until they do, reaching for that blurry figure that makes her children uneasy.

**5\. “Those who accept their fate find happiness; those who defy it, glory.”**

Drosselmeyer’s latest tragedy includes a minor character, a girl whose rebellion against fate spells ignominious death, and whose fate is to waste away into despair. It’s an inextricable conundrum that always ends in tears. He’s rather proud of that one.


End file.
